


It feels right

by sugarandspace



Series: 3B fics [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Episode: s03e16 Stay With Me, not the actual proposal but alec's thoughts about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: His hand finds its way to the top drawer of his desk. It’s not the first time it has happened since his mother stopped by earlier that day, and it’s not even the first time it has happened in the past fifteen minutes. It’s the only thing he seems to be able to focus on.





	It feels right

**Author's Note:**

> This is so rushed oh my I should be getting ready for work

His hand finds its way to the top drawer of his desk. It’s not the first time it has happened since his mother stopped by earlier that day, and it’s not even the first time it has happened in the past fifteen minutes. It’s the only thing he seems to be able to focus on.

He holds the small box and it feels too light when it’s holding so much meaning. Alec is nervous, but even more than that he’s excited. He can’t wait to see the ring on Magnus’ finger, one of the many that he wears but the one given to him by Alec.

His family ring.

When Alec was younger, the thought of using the ring one day had felt daunting, something he would have to do and that would bind him to an unhappy life for the rest of his life. Forever had felt like a curse.

But now, it holds a different meaning - the meaning Alec assumes it’s supposed to carry. He can’t imagine anything better than a forever with Magnus, whatever it might end up meaning for them. The idea of spending the rest of his life with Magnus fills Alec with nothing but joy.  

He knows that the situation might not be the best, and he knows that he might be acting too fast. But he also knows how he feels, and he knows that it’s not going to change. He knows it feels right.

He was being honest in the back alley of Hunter’s Moon, when he said that he can’t live without Magnus. He was being honest earlier when he told Lorenzo that Magnus is his world. He was being honest when he said that he can’t lose Magnus.

Nephilim fall in love once, and Magnus is it for him.

Alec smiles and closes the box, putting it back to the safety of his drawer - only to take it out a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm focusing on the good things and ignoring the fact that this might not be the best time for Alec to propose, okay?


End file.
